<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>admit two by writeiolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820299">admit two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite'>writeiolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Omega Verse, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as your oh-so-helpful mate, osamu helps you study for exams. and by help, he means eating you out on the kitchen table while your other mate is w̶a̶t̶c̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ gone</p><p>(excerpt)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>admit two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite</p><p>[ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Done.” You shove the packet aside, hoping he’ll just take you right there on the table and forget about the stupid test and focus on you. He wouldn’t neglect you, right? Not your Osamu — the one who’s always been so sweet to you and wary of your strengths and weaknesses.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s see…” he pulls away from you and your hopes, huffing when he lands in the seat beside you and taking your pencil. A game. It’s all a game to him and he’s somehow unfazed by your obvious need for him. From the line his lips form to the dull look in his eyes, you can only fidget more next to him. One answer at a time, one breath at a time, one… God, how long does it take to tell you that you failed and he’ll just have to teach you himself?! </p><p class="p1">If you could have it your way, he wouldn’t even care about the mess you two would make, completely giving in to instincts and… well, it would be nice to just cuddle on the couch instead, maybe? But then would you guys get to make out at least? Your mind is running a mile a minute, trying to keep up with the inconsistencies in your body while the man beside you is as solid as a stone, not showing any signs of swaying.</p><p class="p1">“You did a lot better than I expected,” he muses, on the last page now. He definitely skimmed, but you seem too preoccupied with your thoughts to notice. “Though, I can’t say this is enough for you to pass the class. You know that, right?”</p><p class="p1">You whine, nodding mindlessly and leaning your chin in your hand. You <em>really</em> don’t care right now.</p><p class="p1">“You can take a break,” he tells you, his voice much different once he tacks on, <em>“On my terms.”</em></p><p class="p1">You didn’t take much convincing to do what he says. In fact, you were already moving how you wanted before he could tell you, something that made him and Atsumu smile in almost a twisted way. Perhaps the two of you were too consumed with the lust between you to notice he had come through your front door a few minutes ago, but he doesn’t mind the show. As much as he would love to be in his brother’s position, standing between your legs with you laid out for him on the table, he loves the view right here too. Noticeable if you make the effort to turn your head and clear your thoughts, but hidden if you’re too focused on fucking like rabbits. <em>Noted.</em></p><p class="p1">“Would it be cliche to say you taste so much better than that freakin’ sundae?” Osamu’s husky words are somehow crystal clear even over the sound of whipped cream being sprayed on your suddenly bare chest. A shirt and bra aren’t a fair competition against him, really. He stares up at you while his tongue follows the sweet, airy trail, the air in your lungs hitching.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe,” you joke, but you hold him to you anyway, a hand laced in his hair and clenching around the roots while his tongue plays with you. Your skin feels tight and warm, especially where his mouth is latched onto the little bud and sucking away like he couldn’t get the taste of sugary cream off of it. He doesn’t pay your hand any mind, moving over to the other side and hovering over you with a glint of mischief in his eyes. A dangerous look, you notice, especially when he’s got your tits topped with whipping cream and there’s chocolate sauce sitting beside you too. </p><p class="p1">“I won’t say it then, but just know I’m thinkin’ it,” he tells you, dipping his tongue down to swipe up some of the white fluff. “I couldn’t stop imagining this while you were taking that test. Good thing you did well, huh?”</p><p class="p1">You nod, face feeling much warmer than you’re used to. Your whole body feels warm at this point, but you aren’t sure if Osamu is helping or working against you right now. He takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking it clean while the warm muscle swirls and flicks across the bud with a vengeance. </p><p class="p1">“You thought about this too?” he asks suddenly when he releases your skin with a faint, slick <em>pop</em>.</p><p class="p1">You nod your head again, shameless in admitting it even if it’s not exactly true. You didn’t imagine how into this he would be, going from indifferent and teasing you to completely driving you mad. You know it’s partially because of your own body, but you can’t focus on that when he’s giving you so much attention. </p><p class="p1">“Good girl,” he praises softly, almost purring the words out against your skin. He reaches out for the chocolate syrup, drizzling ribbons of swirls down your abdomen until he finally stops at the best part he’d rather have <em>without</em> a topping. You can barely feel the sauce itself, not when your mind is occupied with his slick tongue trailing from your breast to your sternum and down, down, down. It tickles when he swirls the appendage around your naval, but he doesn’t stop.</p><p class="p1">Why would he? He has you right where he wants you and he’s getting to have you exactly how he wants. Even Atsumu can feel the pleased arousal through their own bond, warmth jerking in his stomach when Osamu finally reaches the end of the chocolatey path. </p><p class="p1">“‘Samu…”</p><p class="p1">“What?” His fingers twitch around your thighs, stopping so he can make sure you’re okay with this. “Want me to stop?”</p><p class="p1">“No, no,” you shake your head this time, “I… Hurry, please.”</p><p class="p1"><em>God, she’s perfect</em>. Those words cross his and Atsumu’s thoughts, their pants feeling much tighter. Osamu hushes your pleading with a smirk, one that gets buried between your thighs when he dips down to kiss you through your panties. You smell <em>so</em> good… The heady feeling clouds his mind, almost making him eat you through the fabric, but he knows that wouldn’t be enough. He <em>needs</em> to taste you like this. </p><p class="p1">Strong hands grip your ruined undies from underneath your skirt and pull down, finally freeing you to his sights and to the cool air around you. It only emphasizes the amount of slick coating your core, and the sight is one to behold. Is he drooling? He can’t tell right now, all thoughts screaming <em>you, you, you, </em><b><em>you</em></b>. </p><p class="p1">“Y/N,” he growls out, more to himself than you, “I don’t know what I’m about to do to you, but just know that I’m about to take whatever I want.”</p><p class="p1">You whimper beneath him. Whatever <em>he</em> wants? As if you’d ever deny your Alpha of what he wants in the first place.</p><p class="p1">As if to prove your point, you spread your legs more for him, wanting him to dive in deeper and see all that you have to offer. He almost snaps right then and there, but he has enough restraint to at least let him appreciate the view. With his thumbs, he spreads your lips apart and gets the perfect view of that little hole he wants to be inside of so bad. He watches how your silky walls clench and grind around nothing, imitating what it’ll do to him in the near future.</p><p class="p1">That’s as much of an invitation that he needs, grabbing the can of white cream and spraying it everywhere except your entrance. And while you should definitely think about those biology chapters concerning sanitation, you can only think of him. <em>Especially</em> when he plunges forward and teases your clit with his tongue, lightly flicking over the most sensitive parts before completely taking it into his greedy mouth. The taste of whipped cream is long gone, but he doesn’t stop. Why should he? You’re making sounds like that, begging for more and writhing under him that even he isn’t going to last down here much longer. <em>Such a good girl.</em></p><p class="p1">He only moves to lick the cream off your lower lips, his fingers quickly getting to work below the little bundle of nerves. You gasp at the faintest of touches, two thick fingers just brushing over your entrance before pushing past, trying to work their way in no matter how tight you are. A bit of squirming and he’s humming into your clit, trying to shush you at the same time that he just wants to send you closer to the edge before he really gets to the main course. He only pulls his mouth away for a second to lewdly spit right onto your entrance, the moisture seeming to drown in your own arousal, but you still can’t help how your pussy drools just from hearing him do that. </p><p class="p1">“Feels good?” He asks, sliding a finger inside you with ease just as you attempt to answer. “What was that? Speak up.”</p><p class="p1">You <em>try</em>. Wanting to tell him “yes” how he wants, but you’re too overwhelmed by the quick pace sets with his long finger. He reaches right where you needed most, a particular itch you couldn’t scratch with your own hand, further proof that you were made for him (and his brother) and no one else. </p><p class="p1">“Y/N, look at me when I’m talking to you,” he demands, not speaking as an Alpha just yet. He’ll save that for when you’re <em>really</em> a mess. How he talks to you right now is enough, as shown by the way you seep more and more around one finger. It isn’t much longer before he’s adding in a second and third, timing it right along to your small attempts to answer him and look at him and just… anything. You want to give him what he wants.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so cute with my fingers in your cunt,” he coos, the other hand running up and down your thigh. Moans are the only thing that leave you, amplifying in pitch and volume when he leans down to suck on your clit again. You nearly clench around his head, but the smooth strokes on your thigh turn into an iron grip, a stark contrast to the relaxed pleasure on his heavenly face.</p><p class="p1">And in a sense, he has definitely gone to heaven right now. You taste and feel so good for him, the whipped cream is long forgotten and melting a little as it slides down your skin without so much of a second glance. His fingers speed up, curling each time he pulls back to catch onto that weak, spongey spot within you. Your head feels like a hot air balloon, light and warm, and rising higher and higher with each slick sound from between your legs and his hums of approval.</p><p class="p1">“You close to cumming, princess?” </p><p class="p1">You nod fervently, trying to cover up your moans with your hand.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah?” He breathes a laugh, completely smug with how you’re coming undone due to him. “That’s good, I want you to cum for me, right in my mouth. Be a good girl an-”</p><p class="p1">“She’s not cumming until she’s earned it.”</p><p class="p1">The two of you freeze, your heart skipping a beat as you look over to Atsumu, his tall figure somehow intimidating as he gets closer to the table with his hands in his pockets and eyes locked on you. </p><p class="p1"><em>When the hell did he get here?</em> Osamu wonders, his fingers definitely still inside you but no longer moving like you need them to be. You can already feel your orgasm slipping away, leaving frustration and dry arousal behind.</p><p class="p1">You want to say something, but it feels like the moment you open your mouth you’ll drown in your own saliva and embarrass yourself. As if this already isn’t bad enough: getting finger fucked on your parents’ kitchen table by one mate while the other was supposed to be none the wiser. </p><p class="p2">“C’mon,” Atsumu pushes one of the chairs aside and stands beside your head, gesturing for you to slide closer. “You’re gonna earn that orgasm, dollface.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://writeiolite.tumblr.com">read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>[ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>